quetes_extraordinairesfandomcom-20200213-history
Septem Libra
Septem Libra (or simply Libra) is a daemon that serves as a major character of interest in Specter Hunt. She is rated Omega in the Spectral Scale much like her siblings and is the seventh member of the Chthonic Zodiac. Unlike most of her siblings, she is not hellbent on destroying humanity. She is the founder and current keeper of the eternal Library of Eden. Background Much like the other members of the Chthonic Zodiac, Libra is named after one of the twelve zodiac signs, particularly the one mostly affiliated with peace and all things fair. The septem in her name stands for seven in Latin, marking her place among the group. Appearance Libra is the shortest among the Chthonic Zodiac, only reaching 4’9” in height. Her physical manifestation takes the figure of a little girl with pale skin and short, gray hair. She constantly wears a black academic dress with golden highlights. It is worth nothing that Libra is the only Omega-class specter whose eyes don’t glow, making it easy to mistake her for a normal child. The reason behind this isn’t clearly stated, though it may have to do something with her being passive. Personality Libra is among one of the most considerate Omega-class specters in the Chthonic Zodiac. She spends most of her time reading books about human culture in her library. This grants her a deeper understanding of the human world, causing her not to resort to impulsive, destructive ways of dealing with humans. While she may have done it using telekinesis in the past, Libra currently prefers doing all her cleaning and sorting using her own physical means, hinting that she may idolize humanity to an extent. She treats the daemons serving under her library nicely—a trait that is nonexistent in the zodiac. Powers & Abilities Ranking seventh in the Chthonic Zodiac, Libra is considerably powerful and can be a deadly threat when provoked. However, it is worth nothing that her powers aren’t designed for combat. This gives her a slight disadvantage. Add up to the fact that she prefers staying out of battles because she does not find them pleasant. Supreme Psychokinesis Libra possesses the most powerful psychokinetic capabilities among the zodiac, even outweighing Unum Aries and Duo Taurus. She is capable of moving multiple giant objects and living beings around without much effort using only her mind. Whenever she uses psychokinesis, the things that are being affected are outlined with a bright purple glow—excesses of her energy that are flowing out. It is also shown in Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing that not only is she able to freeze Duodecim Pisces—a fellow Omega-class specter—in midair but she is also able to break the aforementioned’s Abyssal Trident using only her mind, supporting the fact that her psychokinetic powers are indeed unrivaled. Supreme Possession While some specters like the Possessor and the Dead Will are equipped with the ability to possess living beings, Libra’s possession capabilities far outweigh theirs. She is capable of possessing multiple beings at the same time in an instant, and it is utterly impossible to resist her control. She is also able to make them do different commands. Supreme Telepathy While most Omega-class specters have the ability to communicate telepathically, Libra’s telepathy is significantly more efficient. Her words are crystal clear and perfect, and it is impossible to block out her voice (unlike the other zodiac members whose voices can be resisted by strong will). She is also able to read the mind of any living being easily, however it has been shown in Sheep of Wolf’s Clothing that she cannot do it against her Chthonic Zodiac siblings. Supreme Remote-Viewing Libra possesses the ability to remote-view any location in Inferno, Mt. Purgatorio, and the human world. This grants her a mild sense of omnipresence. Trivia * Libra is the only official Chthonic Zodiac member who does not fully support their cause. * Libra has an extreme fondness of humanity and its culture, going as far as to consume human meals and drinks even though daemons don’t have to eat or drink. * Libra may have management issues as evidenced by her frustration when Pisces thrashed her books with water in Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing even though the library is eternal and thus there is an infinite copy of the books that were jeopardized. Category:Specter Hunt Characters Category:Chthonic Zodiac Members Category:Library of Eden Members